All I Want for Christmas Is You
by NemKess
Summary: warning: shonen ai, DeeRyo. My take on what happened between Dee and J.J. leaving to deal with the bank robbery and Dee showing up at Ryo's later that night.


Title: All I Want for Christmas (Is You)  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairing: Dee/Ryo, one-sided J.J./Dee  
Rating: PG13  
Status:   
Word Count:  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  


Disclaimers: The pretty FAKE men belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head. ^_^

  
Notes: Once again, this fic assumes that Dee and Arnon had a relationship back in the day. I just really like the idea. ^_^

  
Summary:   
Warnings: Shonen ai.

Dee shifted uncomfortably as he waited in his car in front of the bank. The damned perps who'd held it up had given up quick enough, stupid cowards. Now they were just waiting for the 'all clear' from the bomb squad so they could go in and do their thing. 

This was not how he'd planned on spending this Christmas Eve. He couldn't' believe that Ryo had volunteered to work through the holiday. That was the sort of thing you did when you didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with- when those you cared about were too far away to be with or when you were all alone.

And didn't that just say a lot about how Ryo saw their relationship?

In all the time he'd been pursuing his blonde partner, Dee had never felt quite so discouraged.

A knock on the window startled the detective out of his depressing thoughts and he reached over to let J.J. in the car.

"Here you go, Dee-Sempai!" the younger man called out cheerfully while handing over the steaming cup of coffee he'd gone to get.

"Thanks," was the subdued reply.

J.J. paused before settling back into the passenger seat. His own voice was more serious and mature than usual. "I'm sorry you had to work this Christmas Eve, Dee-Sempai.""

Dee shrugged. It was hardly the first holiday he'd worked. In fact, it was the first one he'd ever requested time off for before. The secretary down in personnel had actually come up to make sure there hadn't' been a mistake when they'd gotten his paperwork. "No big deal."

With Ryo working, it's not like he'd have had anyone to spend the night with anyways. 

All his holidays had been spent alone since the year that Jess and Arnon had died. Penguin would always have welcomed him, but honestly, spending Christmas at the Orphanage just plain hurt. It reminded him of the almost-father and the almost-significant other that he'd had and lost.

"Don't worry about it," he finally managed.

His partner for the night stared at him pensively for a moment before turning back to gaze at the bank front. How long did they plan on taking anyways?

"Dee...."

The missing honorific was rare enough that it caught the dark haired man's attention. He looked over and emerald green met sapphire blue for a long moment. "Yeah?"

"He doesn't even realize that it was the first time you'd planned to spend Christmas with anyone in years, does he?" 

Dee swallowed thickly and shook his head before turning away. Trust J.J. to know every aspect of his life when the person he most wanted to know him couldn't be bothered to even find out if he had the night off. How much easier would things be if he could have fallen for J.J. instead?

For one thing, he wouldn't have to fight for every touch and smile. J.J. was open and affectionate and plainly adored him. With the lavender haired man he wouldn't have felt like some kind of lecher every time he tried to give and receive a hug or kiss. 

And he wouldn't have to worry about the daily reminder of Arnon.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and he glanced over to find J.J. looking at him in sympathy. "Dee-"

"All Clear!"

Saved by the bomb squad. Dee had never been happier to go off and do police work in his life. Anything to get his mind off the serious conversation he just knew that J.J. had been about to instigate.

~*~*~

An hour later the pair headed back to the station to do the paperwork. The trip up to their floor was made in silence that wasn't broken until they walked into the bullpen to find only the Chief and a couple of other newbie types there. 

Dee stopped dead in the middle of the room to look around for his erstwhile partner, but no.. No Ryo. "Chief?"

The old man shrugged. "The boys downtown took care of everything so I sent McClain home. When the paperwork is done, one of you guys can go too."

With a disgruntled sigh, the raven haired detective went to sit at his desk and pulled out the forms he needed. Talk about sucky luck. Oh well. It's not like Ryo would have spent the evening with him anyways.

He picked up a pen and stared down at the papers for a long minute before he began to carefully fill them out. 

Only to have them snatched away a few lines later. He looked up in surprise to see J.J. smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, Dee-sempai. Go home, I'll fill these out and you can sign them later."

"J.J....."

The other man got a fierce look on his face. "Don't think this means that I'm giving up! Because I'm not! This just means that I don't-"

Dee shut him up with a smile and a kiss. "Thanks, J.J."

J.J. looked absolutely stunned, one hand going to touch his lips. "Ah... yeah.. okay..."

Grinning, Dee reached into his desk and pulled out a small wrapped present. "Here, in case I don't see you tomorrow."

Then he beat a hasty retreat before his fellow officer had a chance to recover and either change his mind or glomp him.

~*~*~

Half way to Ryo's apartment, he almost changed his own mind. The urge to turn around go back to the station and let J.J. have the time off instead was stronger than he'd have expected. 

After all... Ryo hadn't even considered making plans with him.

So he probably didn't want to be bothered, at least... not by Dee.

It was the all night Walgreen's on the corner that decided it for him. The big sign declaring 50% off all Christmas items drew him in and he made a beeline for the holiday section. The last time he'd been at Ryo's he'd noticed a distinct lack of decorations. He grabbed a small tree and a box of the little ornaments to put on it and headed to the check out counter. While he waited to be rung out, he grabbed a couple of boxes of the holiday sausage and cheese that was sitting on the display as well.

The teen behind the counter gave him a bored look, but did smile faintly when he wished her a Merry Christmas.

He took a quick minute outside Ryo's building to fix the tree up, grabbed the champagne he'd stashed in his car that morning in preparation for a night with his beloved (close enough), and headed up the stairs.

At the door, he took a deep breath and told himself that he didn't mind if Ryo sent him away. Really. Wouldn't hurt a bit. No siree.

"Right Dee old boy.. And DeNile ain't just a river in Egypt." Right. So, best to get on with it. He rapped on the door. "Ryo, It's Dee!"

When he didn't hear an answer immediately, he gave the handle a twist and frowned as it opened. What the hell? The dark head eased through the open door and he looked around carefully. No sign of a forced entry....

"Ryo?"

Any guilt he might have felt for letting himself in was completely drowned out by the frisson of worry that wormed its way through his heart. Could Ryo have let someone else in and gotten an unpleasant Christmas surprise?

No one in the living room.

A quick check in the kitchen proved that to be empty as well. "Ryo?"

Telling himself that his partner was probably asleep and was going to be angry with him for the disturbance didn't make Dee feel any better. 

He had to know.

It would be just like fate to give him someone to care about and then take them away on Christmas Eve.

With a knock on the bedroom door, he announced his presence. "Ryo, you there?" Not the smartest thing if something had happened to the other man, but even he couldn't just barge into Ryo's bedroom.

He stuck his head in, expecting to see either his partner either lying in bed sleeping peacefully or dead in a puddle of blood. Thankfully, it was the former. He really hoped Ryo couldn't hear the stark relief in his tone. "Oh, there you are."

"Dee!" 

Dee took in Ryo's completely shocked face and patted himself on the back. At least his partner didn't look like he was fixing to kick him out. 

Taking advantage of the shocked silence, he launched into a lecture about safety and once he was sure Ryo had been properly chastised, brought out the treasures.

"So, What do ya say? Wanna celebrate Christmas Eve with me?"

The tears were a nasty little surprise. He hadn't meant to make his friend cry. Damn, he should have stayed at work! 

"I.. I'm sorry.. I just can't help myself. You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Trust him to fall in love with a guy who cried when he was happy. Dee shook his head and leaned over to lap up the tears that were still falling from Ryo's eyes. The saltine drops tingled on his tongue.

"Dee?" Ryo's tone was questioning rather than discouraging like it normally was. So Dee took it as tacit permission to continue from the man's cheeks down to his lips.

Ryo returned the kiss just as tenderly as Dee offered it.

He loved kissing Ryo. He loved hugging Ryo. Even though he hadn't done it, he knew he'd love making love to Ryo.

Hell... Dee Laytner loved Ryo McClain full stop. 

And he couldn't think of a better way to spend his Christmas Eve than snuggled up on a bed with his beautiful parnter sharing an embrace or two.

Or more.

Heh. He could always hope.


End file.
